


Planet-Fall

by Tealous



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU, Alternate Univerve, Entrapdak, F/M, Romance to be, Sci-Fi, Space Adventure, Will add on as I add on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealous/pseuds/Tealous
Summary: She doesn’t remember what happened next. There was a bright flash, a brief pain, and...The next thing she remembers is... waking up. Gasping for air, Face down in the dirt and metal shavings. Ground warm. Back warmer, something pressing up against her from above. Essentially pinning her there for the moment, if miraculously only lightly so.Her chest pressed against the ground in quick, repetitive movements with every shallow breath. And her body gave into blind panic at her current situation. Gloved fingers scrambled and scraped at the ground. Dragging nothing but pebbles and slag her way. Doing little to free much more than her midriff. Everything ached and hurt and burned and—And?Well why don’t you read and find out.Entrapta and her friends find themselves in a very dire situation. Their starship has crashed, and they find themselves on a strange, unfamiliar planet so far from home...
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Planet-Fall

**_23:37 hrs_ **

A thickly gloved thumb presses down onto the big red button of a recording device, and violet eyes watch the pulsing, rolling ball of pure energy through the thick glass of the observation chamber. 

“Log, Day 103. 104? No, definitely 103. The core engine seems to be in working condition after the recent solar flair incident. I’ve rerouted several exhaust and intake valves in hopes of avoiding a seventh round of overheated sputtering and rattling. It seems to be mostly fine for now, but if I don’t find a permanent solution soon, this could have disastrous results!” Strands of violet hair shiver and frizz out in a show of unbridled excitement, and a cackle follows her word. Feet stomping against the grated floor repeatedly, free hand (and hair) flying over the buttons of the control panel. Prepping the room for entry. “That, Of course, is a bad thing. Even if all the possible Data we could collect from said disastrous results is ENORMOUS. Of course, we can’t collect it if we’re dead and or incapacitated. So I will stick to my theories and numbers instead. Attempt eight, maybe nine? No, definitely eight, of smoothing out the convulsions of the core. If my numbers are correct this go around, I should be able to-“

She gives a short screech as the entirety of the ship is suddenly jostled and rammed into by - 

Something. 

And she’s thrown to the side, tumbling over herself and her tools, straight into the wall. Hard. And she hisses under her breath, pushing herself up quickly and staggering forward, rubbing her head as the glaringly red emergency lights came on. There’s panicked yelling somewhere else on the ship, but the exact words are indecipherable. “... edit to log. Something big has impacted the ship. Damage assessment is unknown. Crew assessment is unknown. I am now going to see how I can-“

There’s the loud groan of metal under extreme stress, and she turns around. Boots scraping against the grated floor as- 

As?

She....... she doesn’t know. 

She doesn’t remember what happened next. There was a bright flash, a brief pain, and...

The next thing she remembers is... waking up. Gasping for air, Face down in the dirt and metal shavings. Ground warm. Back warmer, something pressing up against her from above. Essentially pinning her there for the moment, if miraculously only lightly so.

Her chest pressed against the ground in quick, repetitive movements with every shallow breath. And her body gave into blind panic at her current situation. Gloved fingers scrambled and scraped at the ground. Dragging nothing but pebbles and slag her way. Doing little to free much more than her midriff. Everything ached and hurt and burned and— She had the biggest headache of her life. 

Which was never a good sign.

But... she was....... alive? She thinks.

The ringing in her ears give way to more sound. And she hears yelling, alarmed but relieved. The words are blurred. Voices are... distorted. 

Shouting and panicked noises are muffled by the high pitched ringing in her ears. And the more she struggles, the tighter the weight against her seems to get. Crushing down painfully, until-

_ “Hold on buddy, I got ya!” _

And sudden the weight is gone. Lifted off her hips and lower back. Bringing a rush of instant relief, a breath of somewhat smoldering, but still fresh air. Dulling sharp pains into moderate ones.

And Entrapta drags herself forward with another pained gasp and grimace. Limbs refusing to properly cooperate and hold up right. Muscles shaking under the strenuous activity of moving after

After.......

She raises her head, eyes squinting, teeth gritting as she looks around at... this unfamiliar terrain. Pure data to be collected and processed everywhere. 

......... they must’ve crashed. They had to of. They-

Her arms give out. And she collapses back down into the dust. Exhausted. 

Luckily, Adora was there. Face blurry but unmistakable. She was grabbing her, helping to drag her up and out the rest of the way. And, Entrapta gratefully clings to her, placing a gloved hand to her head. Trying to clear her fogged thoughts.

They crashed. Crashing was bad. But why did they crash? The engine?

No, it was stable. At the moment.

Sudden, unprepared entry into the atmosphere? Maybe. A factor that certainly didn’t help.

A collision. 

That would explain a lot. The sudden jostle and cataclysmic aftermath. So, a collision of unknown origin, followed by an unprepared entryway into this planet’s atmosphere. But.......

How were they alive ?

....... the landing gear must’ve tried to kick in. A little late, perhaps? Or perhaps everything had given out just before they could land. So the power of it was only enough to cushion the blow just enough to.

Almost not kill them. 

Of course, she could be completely wrong.

The disorientated voices were back, and there's a loud crash of metal behind the two of them. She turns her head towards the voice, finding blue eyes trained on her own, violet ones. Adora. She speaks again, voice still a little muffled behind the ringing in her ears. But, Entrapta focuses, watching her lips move. Stringing the words together piece by piece. 

_ “Are you okay?” _

Entrapta.

Doesn’t respond for the longest moment. Taking deep breaths that... make her wince. Chest tight and almost cracking under the pressure of more air in her lungs. 

She wiggles her toes against the insides of her somehow still-intact boots. Scratch that. Against the inside of one boot. 

The other was missing.

And she slowly worked her way up to her knees and hips. Back. Shoulders fingers. Elbows. Neck... It all hurt, but... nothing seemed broken or out of place. Definitely bruised and scraped up, but. 

She was alive, and she was very, very lucky.

The ringing starts to fade a little, and violet eyes flicker up towards her friend. She could hear Scorpia practically having a heart attack in the background, but she focuses mainly on Adora in this moment. “I’m pretty sure I’m all in one piece, I’m just- no, wait. Just a moment-“ 

A gloved hand moves to massage at her jaw, tongue pressing along the inside of her teeth. Counting and... coming up one short. Ah. “......... Scratch that. Nevermind. I’m missing a tooth.”

“You’re missing a WHAT? Oh buddy, don’t worry, I got ya’! Oh, you must be in so much pain! Are you hurt? Do you need medical care? I don’t exactly know where a medkit is, but that won’t stop me from providing you with the nursing you need!” Scorpia invaded her space in an instant, dark eyes scanning her over quickly. Her tail thrashed behind her almost nervously, stinger looming dangerously close without any ill-intent behind the proximity. 

Adora seemed wary of the stinger, despite the lack of any real threat behind Scorpia’s dangerous appearance, and she gently raised a hand to push their friend back a pace or two. “Give her some space, Scorpia. She was almost just crushed to death by what’s left of the ship.”

Adora sounded tired, words winded and shaky, and Entrapta could feel her trembling under her. The effort of holding both of them up was slowly sapping away what remained of her energy. Her muscles were beginning to wane and beg Adora to give into her exhaustion. To give her body a chance to recover and recuperate from their latest blow. 

“I seem to be fine for the moment being. But if you happen to see my boot, that would be nice.” Entrapta prompts softly as she slowly eased herself out of Adora’s arms, using her prehensile hair to keep herself standing upright. She raises her left foot towards Scorpia, the sock covered toes wiggling in a comedic show. However, she quickly lowers it, and her single boot scrapes against the ground. Barely stirring up the already disturbed dirt as she hangs there. Just barely above the surface of this unfamiliar planet.

Adora rolls her shoulders a little, rubbing at her neck and sighing in quiet relief. Scorpia seemed to settle down a little as Entrapta held herself upright, but she still bounced from foot to foot nervously, looking around. Both of her friend’s seemed a bit worse for the wear, each sporting their own bruises and injuries. But nothing medically major seemed to stick out about the two. And, after a brief silence, Adora lays a hand against Scorpia’s chitin, blue eyes shifting up to stare up at the other. “We need to keep looking. Our friends are still out there somewhere, and we have to find them. Bow, Glimmer, Catra… they could be in danger, too. We need to make sure they’re okay.”

Scorpia nodded in agreement, head raising to look around before heading off, and Adora addressed Entrapta next. Voice soft, but stern. Worried. “Entrapta, Scorpia and I are going to check towards the northern reaches of the crash. If you need a moment to rest, do so. Otherwise, see if you can find anyone near the southern area. If you do, help them however you can. Shout if you need us, okay?”

And then she was running off to join Scorpia, not waiting for a response.

Entrapta watches her go, before turning the opposite way and scanning the area with forced focus and a careful gaze. There was nothing but spires of twisted metal and incomplete parts of the ship, and the remains of their once star-born vehicle smoldered under chemical fires of leaking fuel and toxic chemicals.

If anyone else was alive, they needed to find them. And fast.

`````

The Etherian Exploration Community, or EEC for short, had sent a handful of people on a mission to space. Not their best and brightest, but more… their bravest. Their most eager and willing. Nothing fancy, just a group of people shot out into deep space. Left to wander the galaxy in search of new worlds and exciting discoveries.

It’d started out as a test. They’d been sent out into the cosmos to see how the ship and its gravity engine faired under the brief stress of a short flight. They wanted to see how the fuel would hold up, and how the engine’s core would withstand days of no rest or cool down. After a few weeks of celebrated success and much needed data, they’d docked one last time on Etheria.

Each person had said their goodbyes and gathered what personal items they could…

And they were off.

Zooming into the cosmos on what was to be a two year journey filled with close quarters and long, data rich days. 

Entrapta didn’t really have anyone to say goodbye to in those docked weeks. Glimmer had her parents, Bow had his dads, and everyone sort of. Seemed to have someone they were going to yearn for. They had people they wanted to see again, and soon. People they would fight to live for; People they would miss. Proximity and affection brings about these feeling, and long periods away from such loved ones only seemed to prove that the heart grows fonder with distance and time. Entrapta had understood that to a certain degree.

She didn't have anyone who brought about such feelings, so she didn’t feel the need to share any tender goodbyes. She spent her days alone in her lab, content to build her robots and analize her scientific findings. This didn’t change when they left Etheria. She buried herself in her work, breaking only when she needed to for personal reasons. Sleep, personal hygiene, and tiny provisions. 

She enjoyed what she did.

Of course, others would come around her little workspace. They’d sit and chat idly with her on various topics, ranging from the sights and sounds of home to her current projects. Of everyone on the ship, however, two people stuck around the most. Bow and Scorpia. 

Bow had a tendency to swing by and talk of tech and daring ideas to use it for. He wanted to discuss theories with her for long hours into the night, and he even helped her with several side projects for the ship. Improving the fuel lines. Patching the hulls. Little things that required handiwork and a careful eye. He was always tinkering and inventing new items and ideas from the scrap and material they had. 

Scorpia was much different than Bow. Where he was careful and precise, she was excitable and destructive. Not on purpose, of course. She just had too much feeling pent up in her broad body. She had too much love and enthusiasm to share with others. Entrapta chalked up her energy to boredom and restlessness at first, but, as the days grew greater in number, that energy refused to waver. Not once did that smile wane. And it only seemed to grow fonder the longer Scorpia stayed in Entrapta’s presence, reminiscing on their lives back home. Sighing fondly at the foods she missed and the white noise of the city. 

And, to be honest, Entrapta did find she enjoyed their presence more than she let on. So, she gave a mental sigh of relief as both ended up safe and relatively unharmed after the crash. 

All in all, there were six of them found: Adora, Bow, Glimmer, Catra, Scorpia, and herself.

The rest of the crew had been missing or… found dead. It was a miracle that any of them had managed to get by as well as they had, and they could only hope to find the rest of their crew unharmed and okay. There was hope for more survivors, after all. Considering the twisted hunk of metal currently shielding them from the rain was only a small portion of the ship. About forty five percent, if her numbers were correct. And they always were.

So, they all sat huddled around a small fire. Blankets pulled close over their shoulders, and rain shielded only by a particularly large bit of metal jammed into the ground at an angle. They’d scavenged what they could from the wreck. A couple small crates of rations, a few emergency medical supplies, and even half of their bedding. They were fortunate to have this much.

Scorpia even found her other boot! And not too far off from where it’d been thrown, her tape recorder had landed. Dented and a little worn, but otherwise working. She held it in both hands like a lifeline, thumb idly tracing over the buttons. Pressing down a few and replaying previous messages just to be sure it was actually there. 

_ ‘Log Day 96. Scorpia asked for cream in her coffee instead of sugar. Should I still put sugar? Also. I can’t find my tiny cups anywhere. I suspect Catra hid them as one of her pranks.’ _

_ ‘Log, Day 101. Bow invited me to play cards with him and his friends. I declined, but he insisted I needed to take a day off from my work. This raises an ethical dilemma between myself and him. If I decline, I’m seen as cold and overly fixated on my work. The latter is true, but both can be viewed as negatives in social exchanges and society. If I join, I risk missing crucial details time spent on my current work. Should I refuse, I risk upsetting Bow.’ _

_ ‘Log, Day 103. 104? No, definitely 103. The core engine -‘ _

The whirring of her tape recorder comes to a sudden halt, and she turns the device over in her hands repeatedly. Fiddling with it as she thought over her options.

As it stood now, she couldn’t do much with her auditory notes. But with the right tools and tech, she may be able to help identify what collided with the ship. She could amplify the recording and pick out the different variations and noises overlaying it, isolating the sound she wanted. 

Plan in mind, she raises the tape recorder once more. Thumb pressing down against the red button.

“Unknown Planet Log, Day One.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this PD <3
> 
> I’ll do my best to update !


End file.
